


Soulmates?

by sophieisstrange



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophieisstrange/pseuds/sophieisstrange
Summary: The year is 2097, everything has changed. Robots now control many things that in the past were meant only for humans. In the year 2018, President Trump funded the research of new devices that would change how the world worked. One of the most life changing devices, the soulmate tracker. A device used to find your soulmate, it alters the way that your brain works. People are required to wear one at the age of 10 and after. Alexander, Aaron, and Lafayette meet a group of sisters that will change their lives forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think. If y'all like the concept then I will continue to write it, I have just started working on Chapter one. So please tell if you'd like to read it.
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER
> 
> I do not own any of these characters.

2016 was the year that the world changed forever, Donald Trump was elected president. Two years later President Trump started to fun the research of many new devices that would shape the world to what he thought would be better. Yes, the whole world. He made many deals to the other governments, he bought them out. He was power hungry and feared that the world would turn to shambles without these products.

The "Pretty-inator" was finished 5 years later in 2023, all people who identified as women were required to wear this device after the age of 14. It was in the shape of two bracelets. The first bracelet came in just black, it had a shiny blue screen that would display your hotness rating throughout the day. If your hotness rating were to increase, the screen would pop up with a holographic message saying "Congrats hottie, you just reached Level __ on the hotness scale". If it went down, the bracelet would let out a small sound and a thumbs down would appear. Telling you to "Try harder to be a hottie".  
The second bracelet had a list of your flaws, if you clicked on a certain flaw, it would display a list of tips to correct the flaw. The purpose was to try to help people look better, which would help you find dates. This system worked out fairly well for about 30 years.

The year 2055 brought us a product that would change the world forever. "I Finally Found You", it was a device that would help you discover your soulmate. After the age of 10 you were required to have one. On your tenth birthday, your town hall would hold a ceremony for you and anyone else turning 10 that day too. At the ceremony you would be honored and wished lucked by your town. Not everyone survives the surgery. After the ceremony, government officials take you to an undisclosed location where you would get a chip surgically inserted into your brain. If successful, then you would receive a bracelet that connected to the chip in your brain. With every person you met, it would monitor your hormones, brain waves, thoughts, personality, looks, and opinions. It would also simultaneously connect to the other person's "I Finally Found You". There's a series of colors to show how compatible you are with this new person. BLACK~ Enemies LIGHT BLUE~ Friends DARK BLUE~ Best Friends VIOLET~Acquaintance LILAC~ Possible Spouse HOT PINK~ Soulmates It was a very rare sight to see someone's "I Finally Found You" turn Hot Pink. Three years afterwards the government took a poll to see how beneficial that "I Finally Found You" was to the new community and what relationships were most commonly found with it. After her father's passing, new President Ivanka Trump announced the results of the poll a year later. Around 3 in 1 million people have had their "I Finally Found You" turn Hot Pink. About 1 in 3 people had theirs' turn Light Blue. Estimated that 1 in 10 people had theirs turn Dark Blue. About 1 in 2 people have theirs turn Violet. Many friendships have been formed with this, many happy marriages too. Rarely any people find their soulmates.


End file.
